Fuir
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Quand Hermione reçoit une invitation qu'elle ne peut décliner, son passé la rattrape. A quoi bon fuir. Le moment est venu, pour elle, de faire face.


Les personnages sont à** J.K Rowling**.

_C'est mi-figue mi-raisin. Pas vraiment joyeux ni vraiment triste. C'est plutôt neutre._

_Je suis mitigée quant à cet OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira._  
_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Musique - She Wants Revenge, _Disconnect_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuir

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il pleut sur Charing Cross Road. Les gouttes s'abattent sur le goudron. Dans la rue, les passants se précipitent pour échapper à ce déluge. Elle coure pour se soustraire à cette pluie le plus rapidement possible. Elle tente de se protéger à l'aide de ses mains. Mais à l'évidence, elle est trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses talons claquent sur le sol et le bruit de ses pas est étouffé par la clameur de la pluie et des voitures. Elle ne tarde pas à rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. Elle regarde sa montre en entrant. _Dix-huit heures vingt-trois. _Il lui reste très peu de temps pour finir ses achats.

« - Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai presque pas vue, aujourd'hui. »

« - Bien, Hannah. Je ne fais que passer. Je dois me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

La grande blonde longiligne acquiesce silencieusement avant de s'emparer d'un verre et de servir un client qui se tient au bar. Hermione se dirige vers le fond du bar et arrive dans une petite pièce à l'écart de la salle chaleureuse et bruyante. Elle ne tarde pas à être de nouveau sous la pluie. Le Chemin de Traverse est presque désert. Elle s'empresse de rejoindre la boutique de Madame Guipure.

La vieille femme se tient près de la porte, à regarder l'extérieur. Lorsque Hermione pénètre dans la boutique, elle lui lance un regard perçant. D'ordinaire, elle se serait contentée des vêtements de la boutique d'occasion. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait une robe neuve. La vieille femme lui adresse un sourire las. Le manteau d'Hermione goutte sur le sol carrelé.

La boutique sent le tissu neuf et la poussière. Une odeur presque agréable qui lui rappelle celle des parchemins. Elle jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Les robes sont magnifiques. Partout, elle voit du satin, des broderies, des voilures. Mais à l'évidence, l'élégance à un prix. Elle écarquille les yeux. Les prix sont chers. Beaucoup trop chers. Elle est presque amère de devoir dépenser une telle somme pour une simple soirée. Et quelle soirée…

« - Je peux vous aider ? demande la voix nasillarde de Madame Guipure. »

« - A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin d'une robe. Je souhaiterais quelque chose d'assez sobre. C'est pour une soirée de gala. »

« - Ah, bien sûr. Vous êtes Hermione Granger. Cinq ans déjà. dit-elle en changeant radicalement d'attitude, devenant presque mielleuse. J'ai de très belles robes. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Hermione s'exécute et suit la femme. Elle est plutôt grande, pour une femme de son âge. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Madame Guipure avait toujours été la gérante de cette boutique. Et le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle l'entraîne dans le fond du magasin. Des portants sont exposés devant elle. La gérante s'empare d'un cintre et lui présente une robe bleue topaze visiblement faite de satin. A l'évidence, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue, ainsi vêtue. Elle grimace en hochant négativement la tête alors que Madame Guipure replace la robe sur le portant.

« - Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de moins… voyant ? »

« - Les robes de deuil sont ici. réplique la vieille femme avec ironie avant de rire légèrement. J'ai quelques robes qui pourraient convenir à vos attentes. »

« - Tant qu'elles ne sont pas rafistolées et qu'elles restent abordables. »

La gérante renifle bruyamment. Oui, Hermione Granger est fauchée et elle n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir une robe à cent gallions. Elle se détourne d'elle avant de revenir avec une robe noire. L'étoffe est moins noble que la précédente. Mais elle ne cherche pas la beauté. Elle cherche la discrétion. La transparence. Elle devait être transparente. Aussi lisse et invisible que possible. Aussi inexistante que ces dernières années.

« - Celle-ci est à quarante gallions. »

« - Ca fera l'affaire. »

Elle paye et quitte l'endroit. _Dix-huit heures cinquante-deux_. Elle rejoint le Chaudron Baveur alors que la pluie continue de tomber. L'eau s'est infiltrée en elle. Elle est glacée. Elle tremble un peu mais chaleur du bar l'accueille de nouveau. Hannah Abbott se tient toujours derrière le comptoir. Elle fait la vaisselle alors que le bar se vide lentement. Son paquet à la main, Hermione se dirige jusqu'à elle.

« - Je monte, Hannah. dit-elle, un peu fort. Au fait… Pour le loyer… Je… »

« - Ca va aller, Hermione. On va dire que tu es une amie. Je sais que tu vas payer, je te fais confiance. Ce soir, on sert de la soupe de potimarron. »

« - Merci, Hannah. Vraiment. répond-elle, soulagée. Je n'ais pas faim, ce soir. Encore merci. dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier conduisant aux chambres. »

Les marches en bois craquent sous ses pieds. Elle vit ici depuis presque deux ans. C'est presque trop. Mais elle ne parvient pas à se détacher de ce lieu. Au début, c'était juste pour une nuit. Juste pour avoir un endroit où dormir. Et puis les nuits se sont succédées. Et aujourd'hui, elle est « _la résidente de la chambre 14_ ». Elle longe le couloir étroit avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle cherche sa clé dans sa poche avant d'entrer et fermer derrière elle.

L'endroit est modeste mais confortable. Depuis qu'Hannah s'occupait de la direction, l'endroit avait un peu changé, devenant plus féminin. Le plancher grince sous ses pieds. Elle dépose son paquet sur le lit en fer forgé. Elle s'empresse ensuite de retirer son manteau et de le mettre à sécher près de la cheminée qui crépite. Elle attache ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon puis elle pose ses chaussures.

Elle se sent presque chez elle, ici. Pourtant, c'est juste une chambre. Une chambre sans identité, semblable à toutes les autres. Mais elle habite ici depuis deux longues années. Et, elle sait que cet endroit n'est pas chez elle. Elle se plaît seulement à y croire. La chambre ressemble exactement à ce qu'elle était il y a deux ans. Seules quelques affaires traînaient, ça et là. Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit, devant le paquet. Elle réfléchis. Peut-être devrait-elle ne pas y aller. Instinctivement, son regard se tourne vers la table de chevet. Une lettre s'y trouve, à moitié repliée. Lentement, elle défait le paquet.

Elle étale la robe sur le lit alors qu'elle laisser tomber le papier de soie sur le sol. C'est une robe simple. Sobre. Aucunes fioritures. Rien d'inutile. C'est une robe banale mais suffisamment élégante pour une soirée de gala. Elle passe machinalement un doigt sur l'étoffe. Elle ne devrait pas y aller. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas après toutes ces années de silence. Réapparaître aussi subitement… De la folie. Elle soupire et pli grossièrement la robe avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de l'armoire qui trône près de la porte de la salle de bains. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne refuse pas une telle invitation. Elle prend la lettre et la lit de nouveau.

_« Ministère de la Magie, 28 Avril 2003_

_A l'attention de mademoiselle Granger_,

_La communauté magique s'apprête à célébrer la cinquième année de paix du monde magique. C'est naturellement que vous êtes conviée au gala annuel célébrant la défaite du Mage Noir qui se déroulera le 2 Mai prochain. Force est de constaté votre absence aux trois derniers galas. Une figure aussi emblématique que la vôtre ne saurait se soustraire une nouvelle fois à ses obligations. _

_Votre réputation reste importante et un poste vous attend toujours à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste en tant que Médicomage. Ce serait un honneur pour la communauté magique de vous compter parmi les plus grandes sorcières de son temps. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à cette opportunité. _

_C'est avec une grande impatience que nous vous recevrons à 20 heures au Ministère de la Magie. Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux ayant participé à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres seront également présents. _

_Veuillez, mademoiselle Granger, agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_ Shacklebolt Kingsley, Ministre de la Magie. »_

Cette invitation n'en était pas une. Il n'était pas difficile de lire entre les lignes. On voulait qu'elle participe à ce gala. On lui ordonnait d'être présente. Sinon, elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Elle repose la lettre sur la table de chevet. A quoi bon fuir. Le moment est venu, pour elle, de faire face. On ne peut pas toujours se dérober.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Elle se regarde, dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle voit ne lui plaît pas. Elle a l'air fatigué. Ses traits sont tirés. Sa peau est pâle. La robe noire descend à hauteur de ses genoux. Elle est un peut trop grande pour elle. Elle semble prête à se rendre à un enterrement. Ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière et coiffés en chignon. Son visage est trop dégagé. Elle a l'impression d'exposer son échec à la face du monde. Elle s'approche du miroir. Elle regarde son visage en détail. Elle s'empare alors d'un tube de mascara. Elle en met, juste un peu. Juste pour faire illusion.

Elle enfile des ballerines noires puis elle s'empare d'une pochette de même couleur qu'Hannah lui avait prêtée. De nouveau, elle se contemple dans le miroir. Elle est presque méconnaissable. Cinq ans avaient suffit pour lui ôter ses traits d'adolescentes. La guerre aussi… Elle a le regard sombre et mature. Elle fera face, à nouveau. Juste deux heures, histoire d'apparaître furtivement avant de disparaître à nouveau. _Juste deux heures_.

Elle s'empare d'un long manteau noir qui tombe jusqu'à ses mollets. Elle quitte sa chambre et verrouille la porte avant de glisser la clé dans sa pochette. Elle soupire avant de descendre les escaliers. Le bar est vide, les fenêtres et les portes sont fermées. Le Chaudron Baveur est calme. Hannah attend, assise près du bar. Elle aussi est vêtue sobrement. Elle a laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés et elle porte une robe noire vaporeuse. Elle a ramené une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Elle pianote du bout des doigts sur le bois de la table avant de relever la tête vers elle. Elle sourit.

« - Enfin. On peut y aller ? »

« - Tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne te force pas. »

« - C'est rien, Hermione. répond-elle simplement en regardant l'horloge trônant au-dessus du bar. On devrait partir. »

Hermione acquiesce et Hannah se lève. Elle est grande, et, même sans ses talons hauts, elle la dépasse de plusieurs centimètres. Elles quittent le bar sans un mot. Elles marchent, côte à côte, sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue est anormalement agitée. Des gens se pressent. D'autres parlent bruyamment. C'est presque trop pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà connu cela. Et, les premières années avaient été les plus éprouvantes. On l'avait bousculée, admirée, photographiée, interrogée. On l'avait bouleversée. Instinctivement, elle se rapproche d'Hannah. Elle voudrait se fondre dans l'ombre de la grande blonde. Elle voudrait qu'on l'ignore.

Elles se fondent dans la masse qui se fait de plus en plus important à mesure qu'elle se rapproche du Ministère. Et, pour le moment, personne ne semble la reconnaître. Elles s'arrêtent finalement, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Ministère. La foule s'accumule aux portes de ce dernier. Hermione a un haut le cœur. Elle voudrait partir. Elle ne se sent pas prête à affronter ça. A les affronter. Hannah l'encourage d'un signe de tête un d'un maigre sourire.

« - Viens. murmure-t-elle. Je suis là. »

« - Merci, Hannah. répond-elle simplement. Tu en fais trop. »

« - Et toi, tu répètes ça trop souvent. »

Elles se fraient un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée où quelqu'un vérifie les invitations. Hermione ouvre sa pochette et s'empare de la lettre qu'elle a reçue quelques jours plus tôt. Elle la tend à l'homme qui semble la scruter avec attention. Lorsqu'il voit son nom, sur le carton d'invitation, il lui lance un sourire admiratif avant de la laisser entrer.

Le Ministère est bondé de monde. Le grand Atrium a été aménagé de manière à recevoir les nombreux invités. Une tribune a été installée près de la fontaine centrale alors que des centaines de chaises sont reparties devant elle. Des serveurs déambulent dans la salle portant des plateaux où se trouvent des verres de Champagne. Elle est effrayée. Elle voudrait partir. Mais au moment où elle voudrait se dérober, Hannah rattrape par le bras.

« - C'est trop tard pour fuir, Hermione. Tu savais que cela arriverait un jour. »

« - Je ne veux pas les voir. Tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas prête. »

« - Ca fait deux ans, maintenant. Tu ne peux pas vivre cachée pour le restant de tes jours. Aller, viens avec moi. »

Elle hésite quelques instants avant de se résigner et de suivre Hannah qui l'entraîne un peu à l'écart. Elle scrute les visages. Ils sont des centaines. Elle en reconnaît quelques uns. Les autres visages se perdent dans brouillard de ses souvenirs. Un serveur passe et elle s'empare d'un verre. Elle voudrait avoir l'air décontractée. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle est terrifiée. Hannah presse son épaule. Ca ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux.

On ne tarde pas à lui jeter des coups d'œil, à murmurer en l'observant. Elle se sent horriblement mal. A l'évidence, elle ne resterait pas anonyme longtemps. On l'avait déjà reconnue. Elle vide son verre de moitié. On cherche à l'aborder mais Hannah dissuade les curieux d'un simple regard. Elle ne saura jamais à quel point elle lui ai reconnaissante de toute ce qu'elle a fait pour elle. Elle l'avait prise sous son aile alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine.

Hermione scrute l'Atrium. A l'entrée, elle les voit entrer. Vêtus de smokings, eux aussi ont l'air plus matures. Elle détourne les yeux alors que son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. L'angoisse s'empare d'elle. Elle vide son verre. Elle ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de leur jeter un nouveau coup d'œil. Ils ne semblent pas aussi troublés qu'elle.

« - Ils t'ont vus. chuchote Hannah à son oreille. C'est le moment d'aller… »

« - Non. Ca ne sera jamais le moment. »

« - Comme tu veux. répond-elle en s'éloignant de son oreille. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Ce soir, c'est l'occasion de faire table rase. »

« - C'est à eux qu'il faut dire cela. »

« - Hermione, personne n'a tort ou raison, dans cette histoire. »

« - C'est de ma faute, tu le sais. »

**.**

**.**

**. **

Il fait chaud. Le Terrier est baigné de lumière et de chaleur. C'est le troisième été qu'ils passent tous ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Ron et Harry sont à l'extérieur. Hermione les regardent depuis la fenêtre de la chambre Ginny. Même par cette chaleur ils ont trouvés le courage de jouer au Quidditch. Elle soupire et quitte la pièce pour rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine. Elle observe la mère de famille qui s'active pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle décide de l'aider.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. »

« - Ca me fait plaisir. répond-elle en s'emparant d'une pomme de terre pour l'éplucher. »

Molly lui lance un sourire reconnaissant. Elle a quelque chose dans le regard. Une sorte de lueur attendrie et émue. Elle choisi d'ignorer le sentiment étrange qui l'envahi. Elle préfère se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Ron et Harry rentrent pour le dîner. Hermione commence à mettre la table lorsque Ron l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle sourit et se soustrait à son étreinte en riant. Elle reprend ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il fait presque nuit, désormais, et les membres de la famille Weasley commencent à affluer dans la petite cuisine. Elle décèle quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère. Une sorte d'euphorie commune qu'elle ne partage pas. Quelque chose lui échappe, encore.

Ginny embrasse Harry avant de prendre place à la table. Peu à peu, on s'installe et le repas est bientôt servi. Elle s'installe en face de Ron. Il lui lance un sourire franc et sincère alors qu'il triture machinalement sa serviette. Molly ne tarde pas à servir le gratin de pommes de terre. Tout le monde est installé et le silence pèse sur eux. Personne ne se sert. Quelque chose se trame.

C'est alors que Ron se lève et qu'il se dirige vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils et recule sa chaise en le suivant du regard alors qu'il fait le tour de la table pour la rejoindre. Ses oreilles sont rouges. Elle devine son embarras et son appréhension. Elle craint de comprendre. Elle panique alors qu'il s'agenouille devant elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. L'assemblée est silencieuse devant cette scène.

« - Hermione, tu… -_il cherche ses mots_.- Après toutes ces années, tout ce temps passé avec toi… »

Elle se lève subitement faisant racler sa chaise au sol. Ron est déconcerté. Il ne comprend pas. Elle est livide alors que tout le monde la regarde sans comprendre. Elle ne supporte pas cette situation. Elle entraîne Ron hors de la cuisine sans un mot. On l'a prise de cours. Ensemble, ils montent à l'étage. Elle se sent terriblement mal. Ils arrivent dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle fait les cents pas.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande-t-elle. »

« - J'allais… te proposer de m'épouser, je suppose. répond-il, morne. »

« - Ron… soupire-t-elle. Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Mais… Nous marier ? Maintenant ? C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête. »

« - Pas prête ? reprend-il. Et tout ce qu'on a vécu. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers. »

« - Ca n'a rien à voir. Le mariage… Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. C'est un acte qui doit être mûrement réfléchis. Et… Je n'étais même pas au courant. »

« - C'est le but d'une demande en mariage ! dit-il, plus fort. Je voulais… Tu sais quoi, n'en parlons plus. C'était stupide. »

Il quitte la pièce, profondément blessé alors qu'elle reste seule avec elle-même. Elle se sent coupable. Elle l'aime. C'est certain. Mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse se marier maintenant. Elle se sent si jeune. Elle s'écroule sur le lit de Ginny. Elle sent déjà les regards accusateurs posés sur elle.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Les souvenirs reviennent comme une mélodie. Elle se sent honteuse. Elle avait fait ses bagages, ce jour-là. Harry avait tenté de la raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait une erreur. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'engager. Il avait fait le choix de soutenir Ron. Alors elle était partie. Et elle n'avait eut nulle part où aller. Elle avait vécu avec Ron toutes ces années. En le quittant, elle avait mis un terme à sa vie d'avant. Elle avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Et désormais, elle y vivait depuis deux ans.

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et elle avait refusé le poste qu'on lui offrait à Sainte-Mangouste. Parce qu'on lui proposait pour son statut et non pour ses qualités, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas obtenir son travail de cette manière-là. Alors elle travaille en fonction de ce qu'on lui propose. C'est ainsi qu'elle est devenue libraire. Un travail simple, modeste, dans le monde moldu. Là où personne ne la connait. Là où personne ne cherche à la connaître. La vie est tellement plus simple, de l'autre côté. Elle aurait pu avoir une vie toute tracée. Mariée, mère, Médicomage. Oui, elle aurait pu menée cette vie-là s'il elle n'était pas partie. Mais la simplicité ne lui ressemble pas.

Elle se sent de plus en plus mal alors que les invités prennent place sur les chaises, devant la tribune. Un discours aura bientôt lieu et l'on s'attend à la voir parler. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle entraîne alors Hannah par le bras et elles traversent l'Atrium en direction de la sortie. Cependant, on l'interpelle. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle lâche Hannah.

« - Je devrais vous laisser. Ca va aller, je suis dehors. dit-elle. »

« - Non, non, non… Reste. murmure-t-elle alors que la blonde quitte l'Atrium. »

Elle lâche soupir agacé alors que son angoisse prend le dessus. Elle le voit qui s'approche. Elle voudrait juste s'enfuir. Il est stoïque, presque insensible. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il est mal à l'aise. Parce que ses oreilles sont rouges. Elle se redresse.

« - Ca fait longtemps. dit-il. »

« - Ecoute, je n'ais pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je veux juste partir et disparaître à nouveau. »

« - C'est clair, au moins. »

« - Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Ce qu'il s'est passé… Non… murmure-t-elle. »

Il la regarde quelques instants en silence alors qu'une lueur traverse son regard. Il est blessé, _encore_. Elle doit partir. Elle ne supporte plus ce regard.

« - Au revoir, Ron. »

« - On aurait pu être heureux. »

Elle accuse le coup et se détourne de lui sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres invités. Elle quitte l'Atrium, et bientôt, l'air frais caresse sa peau. Hannah l'attend, comme promis. Hermione soupir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir. A quoi bon s'acharner à remuer le passé ? Hannah lui lance un faible sourire alors qu'elles quittent le lieu.

« - Tu aurais pu arranger, les choses, tu sais. Rien n'est jamais perdu. »

« - Il n'y avait rien à arranger. J'ai ma vie, maintenant. »

« - Et quelle vie ! Tu habite au Chaudron Baveur. Tu peines à boucler tes fins de mois. Tu refuses de te mêler au monde magique._ C'est ça, ta vie _? »

_Oui, c'est ça, ma vie_. Elle rejoindra la chambre 14, au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur. Rien ne va changer parce qu'elle ne veut pas que cela change. Cette vie, qu'elle mène, lui convient. Et même si elle se blâme tous les jours d'avoir laisser sa vie d'avant derrière elle, elle ne pas peut concevoir le fait de tout recommencer. Alors elle se raccroche à Hannah. Parce qu'elle est la seule personne qui lui reste. Celle qui a été là dans les pires moments de son existence. Et, même si cette dernière la pousse à agir différemment, elle ne veut pas réellement que les choses soient différentes. Elles se comprennent, à leur façon. Tout les oppose mais elles se sont trouvées. Et pour Hermione, c'est tout ce qui compte, à cet instant. Il est trop tard pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie d'avant. Le passé a laissé trop de cicatrices. Trop de non-dits. Trop d'erreurs. Sa vie lui plaît. Malgré elle. Malgré tout.

* * *

_Hum... Non, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet OS. Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._

Mel'.


End file.
